Vampire's Blood Love
by xHeartBreakerxX
Summary: Welcome Bubbline lovers! This is chapter one to my hopefully more chapters fan fiction. I worked really hard on this first chapter more then I want to admit. Bubblegum is a plain college student to takes a high level science class. Her teacher has been teaching about the history and dangers of vampire. Bubblegum soon finds her self face to face with one. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire's Blood Love**

Chapter 1: Stalking the Prey

_Some creatures aren't to be feared._

Bubblegum woke up startled by the words. Cold sweat on her forehead. Hands numb to the touch and feet cramped in place. Regaining her senses, the pink haired girl rubbed her forehead with her thumb, trying to pass away the cloud of lost thoughts. Rising from her bed and unstiffening her toes from a long deep sleep, she proceeded to let them touch the comfortable fluff she knew as her rug. Climbing off her bed Bubblegum shuffled to her crummy, old, wooden dresser that she got years ago as a birthday gift from a not so favorite aunt and uncle. Glimpsing at herself in the mirror, the pink haired girl noticed how frail and unclean her hair was.

_Dam, I should have washed it yesterday when I told myself too. Oh well ill just tie it back and hope no one says anything._

Scratching her skull, Bubblegum walked out of her room. Reacting her kitchen, the bubblegum colored hair girl started to rummage through all the food searching for something to much on, on the way to her college. Grabbing an apple and closing the refrigerator door, Bubblegum proceeded to return to her room.

Opening the old dresser, letting her hand dive into the neatly folded clothes. Snatching a purple blouse with cyan sparkles on the lower right part of the shirt. Throwing on the shirt and pulling up black yoga capris, Bubblegum seized her school satchel.

_Better get to class before im late or Sir Lemon face will turn orange again._

With that last thought Bubblegum headed out the door.

* * *

As Bubblegum was walking she could feel a small chill run up and down her spine telling her to run. Bubblegum squeezed her hand over her heart to try to relax.

_You're freaking out over nothing. There's no one around, Relax._

Breathing in, Bubblegum let a soft sigh.

*_Some creatures aren't to be feared.*_

_Shit, why do I have to think about this now?_

Squeezing her hand tighter the pink hair girl began to walk faster. She could feel eyes. There were eyes watching her and she knew it, but why?

_Why would someone_ _want to watch me? How creepy._

-What a cute pink haired girl. Be a shame if I never get to taste some of her sweet blood-

Just then Bubblegum heard a mix of hissing laughter. Goose bumps emerge from the girl's pure tan skin. Alarmed by the unknown sound, Bubblegum started to jog then started to sprint over the fear that someone mite jut out and run after her. Curving into a hard right leaving dust behind. Looking back

_Pfff creep can't catch me even if he wanted to._

Smashing face first into a tall woman's abdomen, the salmon haired girl's butt hit the solid concrete.

_Ouch! Dam it you idiot you just ran into some stranger. _

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" Bubblegum said apologetically.

Bubblegum looks up noticing that the woman was still standing and didn't fall at all. Looking closer she recognized the young woman. With long straight blonde hair and a rainbow t-shirt, that defiantly looked familiar.

"Oh shit, Hey Raina didn't realize it was you. Sorry." The blossom haired girl admitted.

"It's cool Bubble. Why you running? The bell doesn't ring for a while, we still got enough time." Raina stated in her tender voice.

_I can't tell her I running from nothing or even something._

"Oh I.. um… Had to get to class early Mr. Lemongrab wanted to teach me something new about vampires and how their skin reacts to sun light." Bubblegum lied.

"Oh, then we better get going Bubby. Old Lemony gets bitter if students keep him waiting." The rainbow shirt girl stated.

* * *

"You see students vampires can not only suck every drop of blood from a human's heart but can also suck the red off of red items" declared Mr. Lemongrab.

"Thou sucking red can keep their bodies intact and keep them living, blood is more preferred especially the blood from the one they love. Drinking blood from the one they love can help them unlock and inner demon that all of humanity fears. The inner demons can viscously rip a human from there insides by a touch." The teacher explained as he forced more feelings into the word viscously, making all the students stifle in their sets.

"Can a vampire ever love a human?" said a curious boy with short brown hair.

Mr. Lemongrab pondered the question making the boy wait with anticipation.

"You see…" the teacher said with a dilatory voice.

"The inner demon can _only_ be unlocked by a vampires love for a human." Lemongrab spat out.

"However"

"If the human does not purely love the vampire back then the inner demon will still be encaged by the vampires one sided love. Sometimes if the vampire discovers that the mortal soul doesn't love them back, the vampire will suck the life from the being and be captured by hatred and depression. Once in that state their easily killed." Explained Mr. Grab.

With the professor's last sentence the college bells rung and class was dismissed. Grabbing her books Bubblegum headed out of the class.

"Hey Bubby! Wanna walk home together?" asked Riana.

Staring at the blonde woman, Bubblegum frowned.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Bubby? And walk home? We are college students you know." The pink haired girl rawred at her best friend.

"Ya but… Bubby's so cute and so what if we are in college you never walk home with me anymore and that's uncool." Snapped Raina with a saddened yet determined look.

Throwing her hands in the air Bubblegum caved in to her best friend's kind face and puppy eyes.

"Fine! Lets go then I got homework to start on."

* * *

With a squeal Riana grabbed Bubblegum's satchel and tugged her towards the exit doors.

Closing the last textbook she need to search information in, Bubblegum sighed, louder then she anticipated. Throwing her arms up and cracking her back, she rose to her feet. Letting her legs adjust to the sudden weight what was out on them, Bubblegum yawned. Stripping from her shirt and pants, Bubblegum could feel eyes again. Turning her head to look through window she saw nothing but rain.

Taking off her panties and bra still she was bare, the blossom haired girl jumped into the shower, letting the water easy the tension in her muscles. Trying to let the hot shower water take away the feeling of being watched. Turning the shower off and wrapping a towel over her breast, Bubblegum walked into her room. Sliding on new green laced panties and throwing a on a green day t-shirt, the girl pushed back her bangs then climbed into bed.

The rain became louder now. It's doing loud tap dances on the roof. Feeling uneasy again cause of the dark and rain, Bubble gum turned over so she couldn't see the window. Almost dozing off into slumber, a sudden taping noise came from the window. Eyes flashed open and Bubblegum rolled onto her back staring at the window only to find a leave stuck to it. Closing her tired eyes again, Bubblegum let out a sigh.

-Hey, You mind if I crash here tonight sweet cheeks-

Startled and frozen Bubblegum flashed open her eyes only be to face to face with a messy black haired woman with two pure white sharp teeth and a snakes tongue floating above her.

Bubblegum couldn't help but scream in terror.


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning was fun to write though after the fight scene it took me a while to figure out what to do next cause I mean would you be calm if a vampire was standing in front of you? **

**Vampire's Blood Love**

Chapter 2: Roommate Crisis

Still shrieking, the attacker immediately forced a hand over the panicked girl's lips, causing the shrieks to become muffled cries. Bubblegum could feel herself trembling with in her own skin. The blossom haired girl could sense the attacker's struggle to keep the hand in place. Throat feeling constricted, the pink haired girl used the attacker's feeble strength against them. Penetrating the assailant's skin and tearing at the flesh, an agonizing hiss came from the attacker's mouth. Jabbing hard at the person's abdomen, Bubblegum squirmed with apprehension trying to throw them off, only thinking about getting the hell out of the apartment. Once on her feet, Bubblegum dashed for the door, adrenaline coursing through her veins telling her over and over again to get the hell out. But something snagged the girls foot causing her to bash a chin on the rug letting out a slight yelp, biting her tongue in the process. Blood filled Bubblegum's mouth and thought of death crept up the blossom girl's throat causing a dreadful lump. At the tail of Bubblegum's body a heavy pressure rested.

"Dam girl" gasped the voice trying to get some energy back from there 1 minute ago tussle.

"You have some strength for just a scrawny girl like yourself" snickered the voice.

Bubblegum tried to skirmish from under the pressure, determined to get free but only straining muscles in the process.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you" protested the voice from behind.

"Then get the hell off of me!" shouted Bubblegum.

"But if I get off you will just run away, right?" stated the voice.

…..

"Right?" questioned the voice again more demanding this time.

Coughing out blood "If I don't run will you get the hell off!?" choked the drained pink haired girl.

With that anxious knocks came from front door.

"Tell them to go away or I won't let you get up" demanded the voice.

"Bubblegum!? Are you okay? I heard you scream" came a deeper voice from behind the front door.

With a sour expression and spitting out more blood Bubblegum shouts "Yea I'm fine it was just a bug!"

"Oh okay well if you need me to help you kill it, you know where I live." Replied the deep voice.

….

"Jesus! You're bleeding!" Exclaimed the attacker's voice.

"Well no shit! Now get the hell off of me if you don't mean any harm." Hissed Bubblegum.

Pressure fading from the pink girl's lower back, Bubblegum raised her body from the floor and glared at the dark figure looking back at her. Now looking closely she noticed that the figures eyes glowed a musty red and the teeth really were pointy.

"What… What the hell are you?" stammered Bubblegum.

"Nothing important" said the figure as it rose up.

"Where's the dam light switch" asked the figure sound annoyed.

Clicking the lights on the figure was in full view now. Bubblegum glared at the stranger. She had long messy black hair that were pointy at some ends. Skinny and slim it had a striped red and black sleeved shirt and old worn out looking ripped jeans that had dirt stains all over it. High top black sneakers that felt like they been worn for years were around the woman's feet.

"What? You gonna stare at me all day? Why don't you take a picture, it last longer." Hissed the black haired woman.

Startled Bubblegum stared in awe at the woman.

_Holy shit _

"You're a fucking vampire!" shouted Bubblegum with complete astonishment.

"Jesus, Keep it down. Why don't you tell the whole neighborhood?" Marceline said irritated.

Silence fell throughout the room.

* * *

(Marceline's Point of view)

Rubbing her neck, Marceline felt eager as the blood fell from the pink girl's mouth. Trying to avoid the bloody mouth, the black haired girl peered at the red stained rug. Jittery and distraught Marceline stuffed her hands in her pockets, trying to cool them down from the sudden sweats. Feeling the blossom haired girl's anger and discomfort Marceline spoke…

"Let me help you with your wound"

Gazing at Marceline, Bubblegum slid up her wall.

* * *

"Don't touch me, Just leave." Bubblegum's voice shook

(Bubblegum's Point of view)

Bubblegum's tongue stung with throbs.

_What does she want from me?... Vampires don't approach Humans unless they want to kill or kidnap them.._

Shifting closer Marceline grabbed Bubblegum by the sleeve dragging her out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Let go of me" the now panicked Bubblegum, twisting Marceline's wrist to get a release on the sleeve.

"Be quiet and let me help you. Stop being so stubborn." Snapped Marceline.

Once in the kitchen Marceline let go and excavated the refrigerator finding anything to stop the poor girl's injury she had caused. Finding a cherry ice pop Marceline snatched it and tore at the wrapper.

"Eat this, should numb the pain and stop the bleeding, plus its flavored." The black haired girl grinned trying to lighten the mood.

Aware of the vampire girl's effort to lighten the mood Bubblegum accepted the ice pop. Numbing, t on it and letting the cold heal her tongue wound, the blossom girl rubbed her face, feeling surprise when Marceline broke the silence.

"So I looks like we are roommates now." Beamed Marceline.

"I don't know you, and I don't know why you're here, but you can't stay here." Bubblegum protested.

Patting Bubblegum's head and letting out a sigh "Well I'm not leaving, besides its cold outside and I'm allergic to the cold" Marceline then proceeded to fake sneeze.

"Your cold blooded, stupid." Bubblegum stated, ignoring the black haired girl's joke.

~Tsk~ frowning Marceline lifted off her striped red and black shirt, exposing and old gray laced bra. Throwing it at Bubblegum's feet.

"I'm going to bed." With that the messy haired woman flung herself at the couch, getting comfortable. Ready, Marceline's body started to hover over the couch cushions. Shutting her eyes and making a huff the stubborn vampire drifted to sleep.

"What the hell!" Throwing her arms up Bubblegum stomped over.

After many tries of poking and yelling, Bubblegum gave up and headed to bed, letting the floating Marceline to slumber. Climbing in to bed the last sound hear was a faint deep snore from an out cold free loading vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire's Blood Love**

Chapter 3: Shopping For Apples

Shifting uncomfortably in her bed, Bubblegum's tongue throbbed with soreness. Her ears caught the sound of distant rustling noises coming from the kitchen. Bonnie swallowed the pain and groaned.

_(__**Bubblegum**__) What the hell is this vampire doing? It's so dam early.._

Stumbling out of her room sleepily, Bubblegum squinted her eyes and put her hand up to block out the piercing morning sunlight razes. Focusing her eyes she sees a sloppy vampire rummaging through her fridge. Listening closely, the vampire seemed to be muttering something's.

"Does this girl not like red or something? She has every color BUT RED!"

Bonnie could hear the distraught vampire grunt out of frustration.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Bubblegum annoyed, with her hands now folded over her chest.

Turning to eye the sleepy pink haired women, Marceline hissed at her angrily "Why don't you have any red things!? You're like the only human on this planet that doesn't!"

Bubblegum stared at the girl puzzled, until it clicked in her mind.

_(__**Bubblegum**__) Vampires can drink the red from items, to survive. Thank you Mr. Lemon head for actual helpful lectures. _

Smirking and prodding her finger towards the door.

"Why don't you visit my old lady neighbor, she makes apple pies? Careful not to scare the shit out of her."

Giving a huff, Marceline walks past the still grinning pink haired girl, to the girl's room. Slumping the smile to a frown, Bubblegum followed the free loader. Entering the room Bonnie was struck in the face by a shirt. Stumbling backwards, she clung to her dresser for balance. Gripping the shirt and tugged it from off her face. Giving a look of distaste, she held the shirt in her hand and glared at the vampire that was ransacking her closet.

"What do you think _you're _doing?" Bonnie said with bitterness on the word "you're'.

Retreating from the closet, Marceline had on Bonnie's big spring sun hat and her violet gardening gloves. Bonnie couldn't help but let a small smile tug at her lips, as she stared at the mitch match clothed woman. Looking at her hands, Marceline makes a fist to see how they feel.

(_**Marceline**__) This girl has small hands… Ehhh they will do for now. _

Unclenching her fist Marceline trudged out of the room and headed for the door, Bubblegum right behind her.

"Let head out, …" the vampire paused and halted.

(_**Marceline)**_ _Shit….. I don't even know her name… Well I know that, that rainbow hippy girl called her Bubby… I can't just call her that she'll think I'm a stalker or something._

Bonnie sensed bewilderment in the silence after the vampire had stopped her sentence.

"Bonnie."

"What?" Marceline snapped, escaping her thoughts.

"Bonnie. My name is Bonnie, but my friends call me Bubblegum."

"O-oh" Marceline garbled out, flustered that the girl had caught Marceline lost in thought. Thoughts of her.

_(__**Marceline**__) Bonnie…. Bonninel, that name fits her perfectly. _

Realizing the vampire had yet to answer, she cursed at herself for being lost in thought again.

"Marceline. Mine is Marceline" hiding her cheeks that wear a light pink from Bonnie, Marceline opened the door.

"Wait! I'm not even dressed!"

Marceline turned around to see pink hair disappear around the corner. The vampire let out a quiet chuckle.

_(__**Marceline**__) Yes... She's gonna be very fun to live with._

The two women arrived at the nearby outside fruit/veggie market. Picking up her speed Marceline quickly searched for anything red she could sink her teeth into. Sliding through the crowd impatiently, almost tripping and losing her hat. Bubblegum tried to keep up with the eager vampire.

"What are you gonna die or something?" Bonnie questioned as she stopped right beside the none moving vampire that was mesmerized by the apple pyramid she had found.

Scrunching her nose and sticking her snake tongue at the girl that now had a raised eyebrow "Maybe I'm little starving, okay."

Bubblegum makes an amused look and giggles at the vampire, also giving her a little smile. The vampire, still tongue sticking out, blushed and turned back to the apples.

_(__**Marceline**__) What the heck... Does she think I'm being cute or something…_

Marceline reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a purple stitched wallet.

"HEY! That's my wallet!" Bonnie squealed, trying to grab it but latching onto the vampire's sleeve instead.

Marceline's face distorted, yanking her arm away from the girls grasp, bringing it back into the shadows of the hat. Clutching her fist the vampire looked at her wrist, watching some steam rise and some flesh darken. Bubblegum realized what she did and sees the state at which the vampire's wrist is in.

"Oh my god, Marceline I'm sorry. I forgot you guys can't handle sunlight." Bonnie tried to apologize but the vampire just ignored her and bought the apples.

Taking an apple in her palm Marceline offered it to the apologetic girl.

"Forget about it, I'm fine" Marceline said trying to wave off the girl and her apology.

"If I can't handle a little sunlight, I wouldn't be alive right now. Don't ya think?" the vampire put her arms up to try to flex.

Bonnie let out a sigh and took the apple, smiling.

Binding her dry towel around her wet curved body, Bubblegum ran her fingers in her hair to smooth it out of her face. Walking out the bathroom, cool air hit her warm shoulders and face, causing a small shiver. Veering her head towards the living room, Bonnie narrowed her eyebrows. Wandering into her living room, trying to avoid all the gray shriveled up apples everywhere. Bubblegum found Marceline, one foot hanging over the couch arm and the other spread hanging off the couch. Bonnie bit her lip upset with the mess the vampire had made. Leaning down and picking up a flip-flop, Bubblegum glared at the vampire in slumber. Puffing out air Bonnie pegged the flimsy flip-flop at the sleeping lump. Startled, Marceline yelped, rolling off the couch.

"Pick up your junk Marceline. It's all over the place and it's distasteful." Bubblegum demanded giving a semi angry face at the stunned lump that was still confused and half a sleep.

Dazed, Marceline looks up, perplexed at the woman standing above her.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Marceline shouted as her eyes traced the beautiful girl's shoulders. Taking in the Bonnibel's perfect dazzling skin that seemed to glow in the moon light.

Red flushed Bonnie's cheeks, feeling Marceline's eyes on her skin. Bubblegum walked out of the room, baffled that the vampire might have been checking her out.

Picking up the flip-flop bewildered "A flip-flop, really?"

Marceline groaned as she kneeled down picking up her waste, before arching her head up as she heard a knock on the door….

* * *

**Thanks for the favs and follows and your comments ^-^. I know its been like a month or two since ive updated but here it is. I also seems like ill have to do a chapter 4 to see who is at the door. Also can you guess who is Bubblegum's elderly neighbor?**


End file.
